


Prima Ballerina

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ballerina, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash comes to visit y/n on her last day of her show, things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prima Ballerina

Going out with Ashton could be considered both very hard and very easy.   
He was on tour for a long time, but at the same time you were away going to different countries because you were touring with your ballet company.  Being lead in The Nutcracker, you were constantly busy practicing and travelling that you had little time to see Ash, but it was the same with him.

Tonight was your final night and you were excited to be off for Christmas, seeing your family and relaxing with Ashton when he finally got some time off. He had been so busy on tour and doing promo that he hadn’t had time to come see you dance.   
During your FaceTime call earlier he had told you that he wasn’t able to make it tonight, like he promised, because he had a surprise interview that management had forced him to attend.

You were given your own dressing room, since it was the final night. You were sitting on a soft chair in front of a large mirror, bright lights surrounding it, doing your extravagant makeup so that the audience could see it.  You stood up and walked over and slipped your tights, leotard and tutu on, preparing yourself for being on stage in 10 or so minutes.   
You jumped when you felt two arms wrap around your waist. You looked down and saw the large calloused hands with a few rings on them.   
Delighted, you turned around and hugged him quickly.  He squeezed you tightly, unwilling to let you go.  
 “I missed you so much beautiful.” He whispered into your ear, kissing under it lightly.   
“I thought you couldn’t make it.” You said, letting go of him slightly so you could see his face.   
“I wanted to surprise you, there was no way I was missing you in this outfit.” He smirked, moving his large hands from your waist to your ass, squeezing lightly.

You smiled at him, moving closer to him and capturing his lips into a loving kiss.   
“As much as I love seeing you, that light up there means I have one minute until I have to be on stage.” You said disappointedly, pecking his cheek and pulling away from him completely.  He nodded, opening the door for you and going to the door that led to the seating area.  You walked backstage, smiling at your co-workers and started to stretch your muscles, preparing for your time on stage.

~*~

After the final bow, you ran back to your dressing room, excited to spend more time with Ashton. Stripping out of your outfit, you threw on some leggings and Ashton’s oversized hoodie that he had given to you before he left for tour.  
 You began taking off your makeup, it looking very strange while you were in your normal clothes.  
 Your boyfriends beautiful face popped up beside yours in the mirror, kissing your makeup free cheek.   
“You did amazing out there princess, but I can’t wait until we get home. I’ve been without you for three months, my hand is no where near the same as you.”    
You stood up and turned around, kissing his slightly chapped lips, wrapping your hands around his neck and locking into the light coloured wisps of hair at the back of his head.

Deepening the kiss, Ashton started walking backwards, pushing you against the wall behind you. He started kissing down your neck, deciding on a piece of your neck to start his first hickey since you had no shows for a while he was allowed to do it now. You lowered one of your hands down to his bulge, rubbing over him.

You heard a light knocking on your door and the handle beginning to open. You ripped your hands away from Ashton, tapping his shoulder to get him to stop but he didn’t remove his mouth from your neck. Your male lead came through the door, eyes becoming wide at the scene unfolding in front of him.   
"Uh, um…” he started, beginning to look awkward.  
 “What is it Levi?” You asked, looking over Ashton’s shoulder.   
“We were going to take a group photo and there’s some people who want to see you.” He stuttered.  
 “Okay I’ll be out in a minute.” You replied, nodding your head slightly as he walked out the door and closed it behind me.   
“Ash, I need to go. I promise you I will be with you as quick as possible, trust me. I don’t want to wait much longer for this either.” You said, kissing his shoulder.

You walked out of the room, taking a group photo and seeing a few small children with bouquets of flowers for you.   
After you finished it all you joined Ashton at the car, hopping into the passengers seat.

As soon as you stepped into your house you were pinned against the wall, Ashton kicking the front door closed behind you.  He kissed down your neck, taking your hoodie off quickly. He moved his hands down to the back of your thighs and lifted you, walking up the stairs with you kissing lightly at his collar bones.  When you reached the bed he dropped you onto it, laying on top of your small body.   
“I love you so much, Jesus did I miss you.” He said, looking down at you.  You slipped your cold hands up his shirt he was wearing, rubbing them over his slightly defined abs, feeling them tense up under your cool touch, hinting that you wanted it off.

He removed his clothes, taking the rest of yours off while he was there. Gazing down at your bare body beneath him, “You’re so beautiful baby, I can’t believe you’re all mine.”  
 He traced his hands down your sides, slightly tickling your tummy while he was there.  
He gently moved his hands to your centre, slipping them between your folds, feeling how wet you were.   
“This wet for me, already?” He teased.   
“It’s been three months, will you just hurry up already. Maybe later we can do more, but right now I need you in me.”  
He lay back on top of you, rubbing the tip of his length along your folds and started to enter into you.  His breathing started getting heavier, bottoming out into you.   
He hadn’t felt this good in months, never this pleasured nor as content.  You tapped his hip, signalling him that you were okay to move.  
He started to thrust in and out of you, hitting your g-spot immediately because of how much practice he had before he left for tour.  You knew he wouldn’t last long and you knew you wouldn’t either. Bringing your hand down to your clit you started rubbing small tight circles onto it, knowing it would bring you to your high quicker.  He knocked your hand out of the way and replaced it with his big one.  
“Are you close? Fuck, please tell me you’re close because I don’t think I can hold this back much longer.” He panted.   
You nodded your head, feeling you getting close to your orgasm.   
His fingers moved quicker, trying to get you off before he came.  
 “Fuck, fuck, Ash, I’m com-” you were interrupted by shallow breaths and moans coming from deep within you, your orgasm washing over your body, the knot in your stomach finally bursting.  
 He continued thrusting, chasing his own release.  He moaned, finally spilling into you.   
“I love you so much princess.” He whispered into your ear, kissing you lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure about this but anyway, it's my first on here but for more writing and such you can go to my tumblr: fivesecondsofflannels thank you!


End file.
